Destiny
by Fortywinx
Summary: A single chapter about what exactly happened to Aeris while she sat in the City of Ancients praying for Holy. Disclaimer: I do not own any ff7 characters.


Infinity

Destiny

Stars sparkled in the night sky. In space so deep that it was incomprehensible to man who thinks in miles and measurements that can be written down and contemplated. No human could truly understand the distortions of space, and time so far away from their home planet where comets fall and stars explode.

A dark red blot hung in the air over a blue planet where clouds drifted lazily in its atmosphere, for this planet was unusual in the ways of planets out in far flung space, because this planet is inhabited.

Perhaps it is parallel evolution, perhaps just a parallel universe or maybe, just maybe things like this do really happen light years from Earth. 

The Meteor far above this planet glowed ominously, and this is the reason why the humans on the planet below go about their business in fear, glancing up at the sky to see the blood red glow. 

It is also the reason why 8 heroes battle their way through this world to save mankind, and it is the reason why a young woman is knelt praying for her planet in a city so ancient that it cannot be remembered by mankind.

Her aqua eyes are closed to the world, and her hands are clasped in front of her, but in the silence of the Cetran city, she is listening to the Planet.

Voices echoed through the vaults of her mind. They told her many things. The future, the past and the present. They allowed her to see the route of every life that had ever been and will ever be on this planet, including the 8 people who are travelling steadily closer to save her.

**__**

But they cannot save you Aeris, you are the fate of this world. You are lead as is everyone else by the pulse of this planet, by the turning of the wheel of fate.

She changes her view to one of a silver haired man also travelling towards this ancient city. His mind is a chaotic mess. She can feel him on all levels of his thoughts and being. 

**__**

Yes Aeris he is also lead, and like you he is aware of this fact, being in essence human he cannot cope with this knowledge, and his mind rebels. He has no malevolence towards this world or its people, but he is the destroyer, and he will strive to kill all lives, because of how his life is set out.

His mind was so different on so many levels. Tormented, knowing that he would kill thousands, and all for the sake of his 'mother', Jenova. She could tell that he was fighting it. The desire to find out who he was and what he could do, between the wish not to destroy that which had nurtured him. It was driving him insane. Aeris could see his future, or more accurately, his possible futures, and she knew what the final push into madness would be.

Unable to bear it any longer the girl wrenches her mind away from his, and returns to her contemplation of the 8 who are coming for her.

As her mind travelled over the group, she gained flashes of their futures as they might be.

__

An older Yuffie stood looking over Wutai, clothed in robes of high office. Vincent stood nearby. But Aeris also saw her young excitable friend roaming the land until she became too old to hold her weapon, and dying forgotten in her bid to save her town……

Vincent standing holding hands with Yuffie on Da-chao, made Aeris want to smile happily for the unlikely couple, but she also saw Vincent spending the rest of his life in Lucrecia's cave, watching over the woman he could never touch or hold until he too died a meaningless death.

Cait Sith, or Reeve as she now knew him, could be seen bringing the people of this world back from a deep depression, making life better for all, but again, a darker ending waited for him in the form of lost hope, and not rising to help the people.

Cid at home with his children and his wife Shera, a fleet of aeroplanes and airships built under his direction, or him turning into an eccentric old man who talked about flying in rockets, and lived in a dream.

Red….Nanaki, finding a mate and watching over Cosmo Canyon for 500 years or more. His descendants protecting the canyon forever. And images of him growing old alone, while his loss of hope for the repair of the world affected the canyon's people, until they left or grew old and died.

She could see Barret watching Marlene grow up with pride as she grew into a fine and intelligent woman. He as the new mayor of Corel. And the darker side, where Barret became depressed and a drunkard, and Marlene spent the most of her childhood taking care of him, all the while loosing hope.

And the last two, as Aeris let her mind rest on them. Her dearest friend and her dearest love, what would become of them?

__

Tifa worked in a kitchen, children ran around under foot laughing and chasing one another, their blonde father picking them up and ushering them out into the garden, playing happily with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

Aeris felt a tear travel down her face, '_They're happier without me. They don't need me!'_

****

No, Aeris these people need you more than anything. They need you to do what is right, to make the right choice.

'But I thought that Cloud….loved me. I thought that my being gone would affect him.'

Another image filtered into her mind…

__

A beautiful city, with white towers and shining skyscrapers that reflected the brilliant sun which was setting. The main square was bustling with people, and in the centre stood a statue. The statue of a kneeling girl. The image switched again, and this time she saw 8 people with their families, travelling again towards this city. She saw them arrive at the place where she now knelt, and reverentially, place flowers, and mementoes into the water. Finally, only one was left standing by the water as the others walked away to give him peace. His bright blue eyes were brimming with tears as he knelt and placed a single flower onto the surface of the water.

'That's one of the flowers from the church. They kept them alive after I was gone?'

****

Of course Aeris, you have a profound impact on everyone you meet. You make them feel better. You will have a profound impact on the whole of humanity Aeris, but their fate can go two ways. You know what fate awaits you here, you can either escape it, or except it.

'But why do I have to die ? Holy will work anyway.'

****

Yes, but the materia in your hand is only part of the spell. White materia will call Holy to protect the planet, but to save the souls and hearts of the people it needs a………catalyst.

'How will my dying affect the hope of the world, and of my friends?'

****

You will become one with the Planet. You will infuse the land with your optimistic spirit and hope. You are the other part of Holy, the part which gives back what is lost when Meteor is called. Your death will bring determination and a new zeal to your friends, and only this way will they reach their full potential. Only this way will they see the wonderful things which they have in life, and this will keep them going after Meteor is gone.

She could hear her friends coming nearer. They were well past the entrance to the City of Ancients now. She could also feel the presence of Sephiroth getting closer.

**__**

You have a choice Aeris. You can die and save not only the planet, but the people too. You can lend peserverence, optimism, determination and above all hope, to the people. The voice paused in Aeris' mind. **_Or you can live, and your friends will never feel these things which you can give them. They will never learn the value of life, and the value of good friends._**

Cloud and the others were nearly at the centre of the city, as was Sephiroth. She felt the White Materia in her hand begin to glow.

**__**

Holy has been called Aeris, but will you do what is right to save the planet?

Aeris bowed her head sadly. _'I will do what is right, but…**'**_

Yes, my child?

'Please…please show me what might have been between me and Cloud…I cannot see it for myself.'

An image blossomed in her mind. Sunlight shone down onto a cottage near some mountains. Flowers grew in the window boxes and flower beds around the building…

She could feel Sephiroth getting closer. The White Materia warmed her hand.

__

Gingham curtains hung at the windows, and a fire burned cheerily in the fireplace…

Sephiroth was in the central room now. Far above her, moving steadily down, being lead by destiny.

__

Cloud was seated in an armchair, leaning forwards rubbing his hands together nervously. Upstairs in a bedroom something was happening…

Cloud an the others were nearly in the central room, but she already knew they would be too late.

__

Women bustled around in the bedroom around a bed. Someone was crying out and groaning…

Sephiroth was above her now. Cloud and the others were heading downwards.

__

A cry echoed through the house. The cry of a newborn baby, and finally the women moved aside so that she could see the occupant of the bed. Her of course, tired and sweaty as one of the midwives handed her the newborn…

She felt Cloud round the corner ahead of the others, and look directly at her. Sephiroth leapt…

__

Cloud came into the room, and knelt beside the bed. He was staring at the baby and Aeris in awe. Aeris handed the baby to him, and he cradled it in his arms. Gently, he leaned over and kissed his wife……..

She felt the blade travel through her, and looked down at the length of metal which protruded from her stomach. She felt the Materia fall from her grip into the water as Sephiroth pulled the Masamune free. She raised her head one last time, and smiled gently at the man she loved, before falling to the ground…

THE BEGINNING….

Authors Notes: Yeah it was weird, I just thought 'Hey what Aeris knew she was gonna die, but knew that she had to so that the others could save the world.' I also toyed with the idea that perhaps they didn't have many choices in what was actually gonna happen, and that perhaps Sephiroth wasn't actually evil, just lead by fate or destiny to be evil….anyway it probably doesn't make much sense, I just wrote it anyway. R&R for your comments please, LOL.

__ ****


End file.
